A Crazy World
by Marivi-chan
Summary: serie de 10 oneshots. Reto para foro Stop Rain. ¿Ichigo cantando I will survive? ¿Kira, Hisagi, Hinamori y Ulquiorra en una asociación de emos? ¿Alcoholicos anonimos? ¿Ichigo y Rukia se turnan para comprar condones? ¿This is sparta? ¿Twilight? esto y mas¡
1. El debut de Ichigo

**Jojojo¡ holaas! Chicos! Chicas! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy aquí cumpliendo un reto que me han dado en el foro de Stop Rain (marca registrada xD) y como yo hago mi tarea, voy a cumplir¡**

**_Saa-Alice-chan_, esta va para ti niña, espero que te guste ;)**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes nombrados en ese fic son de Tite Kubo, yo solo los he tomado prestados para hacer estas locuras sin sentido… xD**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo era conocido por ser un chico serio. Incluso 3 años después de que Aizen fuera vencido. Su ceño fruncido, era una de las cosas por las cuales la gente le respetaba y algunos hasta le temían…

Pero lo que nadie sabe es que Ichigo guarda un muy obscuro secreto que salía a la luz cuando su novia Rukia se iba a la _Soul Society_, su padre se iba de congreso y sus hermanas salían de la casa, dejándolo solo…

* * *

_**A crazy world**_

_**El debut de Ichigo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Aquel chico con un afro se encontraba de espaldas al estéreo de su habitación, un cd a todo volume y con solo una camisa blanca, boxers del mismo color y medias. El cuello de la camisa levantado y algo en su mano derecha. El piano sonó rápidamente y luego la voz de la cantante resonó, y el muchacho empezó a mover el trasero de un lado a otro, casi de manera sexi. Y digo casi, porque daba más gracia que nada.

_**At first I was afraid, I was petrified**__**  
**__**Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side**__**  
**__**But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong**__**  
**__**And I grew strong and I learned how to get along.**_

Entonces la bacteria empezó a sonar y el hombre del afro se giro, mostrando su rostro…

Kurosaki Ichigo bailaba, flexionando levemente sus rodillas y moviendo sus hombros. Se habia conseguido una peluca afro más grande que su propia cabeza, y aquella camisa blanca tenia pequeñas lentejuelas blancas que brillaban con las luces de la habitación, que de pronto se prendían y apagaban, haciendo brillar la enorme bola disco que había colgada en el techo de la habitación.

_**And so you're back from outer space**__**  
**__**I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face**__**  
**__**I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key**__**  
**__**If I'd have known for just one second you'd back to bother me.**_

Ichigo empezó a dar pasos rítmicos hacia atrás, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo de su cadera. Sus ojos cerrados y moviendo sus hombros. Dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar otra vez hacia atrás, esta vez en dirección al estéreo.

_**Oh, now go,**__**  
**__**Walk out the door.**__**  
**__**Just turn around.**__**  
**__**Now, you're not welcome anymore.**__**  
**__** Weren't you the one who tried to break me with desire? **__**Did you thinki'd crumble?**__**Did you thinki'd down and die?**_

Y como dijo la canción, Ichigo corrió hasta la puerta de su habitación y dio una vuelta en el pasillo antes de entrar otra vez, y luego se lanzo al suelo, haciéndose el muerto.

_**Oh, no, not I.**__**  
**__**I will survive.**__**  
**__**As long as I know how to love, I know I'll be alive.**__**  
**__**I´ve got all my life to live.**__**  
**__**I´ve got all my love to give.**__**  
**__**I will survive.**__**  
**__**I will survive.**__**  
**__**Yeah, yeah.**_

Entonces se levanto de un salto y tomo aquel cepillo de dientes que había en su mano derecha y empezó a corear _"I will survive"_

_**It took all the strength I had not to fall apart**__**  
**__**Kept tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart.**__**  
**__**And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself**__**  
**__**I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high**__**  
**__**  
**_

Dejo de corear mientras empezaba a deslizarse por el suelo, entonces de la nada a sacado un rompecabezas con forma de corazón que estaba desparramado encima de su cama, y mientras la canción lo decía, Ichigo intentaba armar aquel rompecabezas. Entonces, mientras su pierna se movía de arriba hacia abajo, el pelinaranja levanto la cabeza con una mirada seria.

_**And you see me, somebody new**__**  
**__**I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you**__**  
**__**And so you feel like droppin' in and just expect me to be free**__**  
**__**But now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me**_

Ichigo movió sus manos por su torso y piernas, y de dentro del armario, saco el gigai de Rukia, que en ese momento se encontraba en la _Soul Society_, también saco el gigai de Matsumoto y la dejo sentada en la cama. Se movio desde la puerta y camino con la muñeca sin vida de la pelinegra, abrazandola y mirándola con una sonrisa tierna. Mientras que pasaba por frente de el gigai de Matsumoto "que veía" caminar a la pareja, entonces Ichigo empujo el gigai de la rubia y ahora empezó a bailar con el cuerpo sin vida de su novia.

_**Oh, now go,**__**  
**__**Walk out the door.**__**  
**__**Just turn around.**__**  
**__**Now, you're not welcome anymore.**__**  
**__** Weren't you the one who tried to break me with desire? **__**Did you thinki'd crumble? **__**Did you thinki'd down and die?  
**_

Dejo a Rukia sentada en la silla del escritorio y tomo a Matsumoto, empujándola por la puerta mientras coreaba la canción con su voz ronca, coloco una mano en su cintura y empezó a mover rítmicamente la pierna mientras que con su mano libre le negaba con su dedo índice. Se apunto con el pecho y luego apunto a Matsumotoa antes de cerrar la puerta.

___**Oh, no, not I.**__**  
**__**I will survive.**__**  
**__**As long as I know how to love, I know I'll be alive.**__**  
**__**I´ve got all my life to live.**__**  
**__**I´ve got all my love to give.**__**  
**__**I will survive.**__**  
**__**I will survive.**__**  
**__**Yeah, yeah.**_

Siguió cantando mientras se lanzaba de rodillas en el suelo, deslizándose un par de metros antes de hacer la señal de rock con sus dos manos en el aire, los brazos extendidos, los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior, con una mueca de pura pasión. Se levanto y cargo el gigai de su novia mientras la lanzaba por los aires como si fuera un bebe, para luego dar varias vueltas abrazado a ella.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar la canción y el estaba a solo centímetros de besar los labios sin vida del gigai…

-¡Onii chaaan, ya llegamos! – la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Yuzu y Karin detrás de ella. Las luces regresaron a la normalidad y la bola disco cayo del techo.

-¡GGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - grito el pelinaranja con voz aguda (como una mariquita, dirían por allí) antes de sentir como su corazón se detenía y caía inerte en el suelo.

-Creo que Ichi nii estaba teniendo sus cinco minutos de inspiración. - dijo la gemela morena con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Tenía algo para fastidiar a su hermano por el resto de su vida.

Mientras que ninguno de los tres hermanos Kurosaki estaba consciente de la cámara oculta dentro del estéreo, que tenia señal directa con una pantalla gigante en donde en su momento estuvo el Sokyoku, y que ahora TODOS los shinigamis de la _Soul Society_ observaban riendo como locos el "debut" de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia y Renji miraban todo en primera fila. Después de todo ellos fueron los de la idea de la pantalla gigante. La pelinegra choco los 5 con su casi hermano el pelirrojo antes de girarse a ver la pantalla con una sonrisa de picardía en su rostro, cruzando sus brazos.

-Esto valdrá oro en el Youtube. - susurro, escuchando a Renji dándole la razón antes de dejarse caer al suelo, retorciéndose de la risa.

**Moraleja: **_Si eres hombre y te gusta cantar I will survived mientras bailas sin pantalones en tu habitación, asegúrate de cerrar la puerta y revisar que no haya cámara escondida._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar su review¡**

**Ah, y Saa-alice-chan, aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que te guste¡**

**Publicare el segundo cuando termine de escribirlo ;)**

**Sayonara!**_**  
**_


	2. ¡¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAA!

**Holas de nuevo. **

**Aquí va el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Saa-Alice-chan, espero que te guste ;)**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes del fic son de Tite Kubo. La historia si es mía, y los fans también xD**

**

* * *

**

Rukia tenía una cuenta en Youtube (Laconejita_chappy_teamuniisama. Muy imaginativo ¿no?) A decir verdad, había subido varios videos, como aquel baile de I will survive de Ichigo. Ya tenía más 983.623.347 reproducciones, incluso había salido en Pranked, de ese canal americano, MTV. Pero un día…

Descubrió la cosa más extraña del mundo…

ESE vídeo...

* * *

_**A crazy world**_

_**THIS IS SPARTAAAAA!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ichigo estaba sentado en el sofá, observando la tv tranquilamente, inclusive estaba bastante emocionado, ya que estaban pasando la película 300. Sus amigos le habían dicho que era realmente una muy buena película.

-¡This is a blasphemy! !This is madness!- Exclamaba el hombre de piel obscura. Ichigo sonrió, sabía que venía después de esto.

-Madness…- pero justo al mismo tiempo que él diría esa frase célebre… ella apareció…

**-¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA!-** grito Rukia mientras levantaba una pierna frente a Ichigo y le empujaba con su pie, tumbándolo del sofá…

Y empezó el capítulo más raro del mundo…

* * *

Mayuri jugaba un videojuego.

"Para cargar la patada, presione B por el tiempo necesario. Para patear, presione A."

Mayuri sonrió de manera psicópata, haciendo lo que decía, entonces aquel personaje con la cara de Gerard Butler pateara a aquel hombre de tez oscura. Y mientras lo hacía, Mayuri empezó a gritar como un completo desquiciado **-¡THIS SPARTAAAAAAA!-**

**

* * *

**

Lejos de allí, se daba una reunión de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis. Y en aquel salón, Nanao se encontraba delante de una pizarra con un extraño mapa que ninguna de aquellas mujeres entendía.

-Nanao fukutaicho… ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Isane confundida.

La pelinegra acomodo sus lentes y en un pestañeo saco sus zanpakuto mientras gritaba fuera de sí apuntando a un punto negro en el mapa y colocándose una máscara de Gerard Butler **-¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAA!-**

**

* * *

**

Por otro lado, Hitsugaya y Hinamori jugaban a "¿Quien quiere ser millonario?" de mesa. Entonces a Hinamori le toco preguntar.

-¿What is this?- pregunto mientras mostraba la carta al peliblanco. Donde se leían las 4 respuestas.

a: Madness!

b: **SPARTAAAAAAAAA!**

c: a chance to DINE IN HELL

d: I donno, lol, xD

Hitsugaya puso cara de pensativo por un segundo… antes de levantarse violentamente con una máscara de Gerard Butler y gritar **-¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA!-**

**

* * *

**

Hanatarou estaba realmente cansado, cada vez que le pasaba el trapeador al suelo, la gente pasaba por encima. Por ello había comprado uno de esos conos amarillos que decían "_**Caution, Wet Floor**_" pero nadie le hacía caso. Así que se le ocurrió la idea de dibujar… a un muñequito dando una patada, pegándolo junto al muñequito que parecía haberse resbalado. También escribió en otro papel _**"THIS IS SPARTAAAAA"**_debajo de **"Caution"**... y aun así, nadie le hizo caso hasta que…

Uno de los del decimo escuadrón paso por el pasillo que Hanatarou habia limpiado… y el chico realmente se molesto. Levanto el pie y le pateo la cara al hombre mientras gritaba con una máscara de Gerard Butler -¡¿Qué no sabes leer? **¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA!-**

**

* * *

**

Ishida Ryuuken, Kurosaki Isshin y Kuchiki Byakuya iban en auto paseando, con la canción "**THIS IS SPARTA**, the remix" mientras Ryuuken manejaba, moviendo sus cabezas y hombros al ritmo de la música. Junto con aquellas mascaras de Gerard Butler cubriendo sus rostros.

-¡TADA TADA TATATATATA TADA TADA TATATATATA!- coreaban al unisonó. Y por estar con esas… chocaron contra un árbol.

* * *

Kenpachi se encontraba sentando, con dos katanas en sus manos.

-¡Ken chan! Escucha esta canción.- le dijo Yachiru bajándose de su hombro para luego acercarse al estéreo y meter un CD.

La canción "**THIS IS SPARTA**" volvió a sonar, esta vez en la habitación de Kenpachi, que termino embrujado, moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo mientras saltaba levemente en el suelo, moviendo sus espadas.

* * *

Kon había tomado una radio rectangular y se había parado en medio de la calle a bailar break Dance con la canción ya nombrada con una minimascara de Gerard Butler…

Daba volteretas, saltaba, se partía, giraba sobre su cabeza…. Cualquier cantidad de movimientos casi imposibles.

* * *

Byakuya entro en un restaurante, siempre con elegancia, vestido con un traje blanco… y con una máscara de Gerard Butler.

Se acerco a la mesa de una pareja de ancianitos y grito **-¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAA!-** mientras que con una patada mandaba a volar a la viejita de su silla.

El abuelito observo a la viejita en el suelo y luego observo a Byakuya… se levanto y se fue a cambiar su pañal de adultos…

* * *

Ichigo tenía una AK-45 debajo de su cama, se vistió como el padrino, se coloco su máscara de Gerard Butler y se fue a buscar alguien para dejarle como colador.

Wonderwisse se encontraba esos días en el mundo real, Ichigo sonrió al encontrarlo en aquel restaurant solitario, perfecto. Se acerco a él y saco la metralleta.

**-¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAA!-** grito el pelopincho mientras empezaba a tirotearlo. Pero el niño era un arrancar… por ello su piel era Hierro y lo único que tuvo que hacer fue levantar su camisa y recibir los tiros en su estomago, haciendo rebotar las balas. Ichigo no se rindió.

-¡Por los espartanos! - grito para seguir baleando al niño.

* * *

Urahara se había conseguido un carrito de juguete, rosadito y con florecitas. Había estado lloviendo en Osaka, y el junto con Ururu y Ginta se habían ido hacia allá.

Ahora los dos niños observaron cómo Urahara subía con el carrito a una cuesta empinada. Se coloco su máscara de Gerard Butler y subió al carrito, empujándolo por la cuesta mientras gritaba -**¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAA!-**

Pero que pasa, el suelo está muy resbaladizo y el carrito da vueltas y sale volando, junto con Urahara que sale disparado.

* * *

Matsumoto está muy tranquila comiendo Caqui seco junto con una caja larga y alta que no sabe qué pero que tampoco le importa.

Pero de pronto la caja se abre y de dentro aparece Gin con una máscara de Gerard Butler mientras le grita a Matsumoto **-¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** haciendo que esta lance un grito aterrado y se le salen los pechos de fuera del uniforme…

Gin la observa… y se le lanza encima como una víbora sobre su presa, la chica será suya toda esa noche…

* * *

Karin y Hitsugaya están jugando Futbol cuando de pronto Ichigo susurra algo.

-Tu hermano es un desgraciado…

La pelinegra se giro, de sus ojos salían llamas y una máscara de Gerard Butler apareció en su rostro. Ella tomo impulso y golpeo con su cabeza a Hitsugaya en el pecho mientras gritaba **-¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAA!-** haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

* * *

Renji se consiguió una motocicleta, y con su máscara de _ya-sabemos-quién-porque-lo-he-repetido-en-todo-el-maldito-fic_ empezó a hacer caballito en medio de un túnel mientras gritaba **-¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAA!-** pero cuando dejo caer la rueda delantera en el asfalto, giro a ver a sus amigos Kira y Hisagi que le grababan en otro moto… y no observo que delante de el había un carro y la rueda de su moto choco contra la del automóvil, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de lado, haciendo que Renji saliera disparado por los aires.

* * *

Hisagi estaba muy ocupado escribiendo en su computadora, por lo cual no observo cuando Kira se le acerco por detrás y le golpeo la cabeza mientras gritaba **–¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAA!-** tumbándolo fuera de la silla de la computadora. El rubio con máscara de ya-sabemos-quién levanto los pulgares en señal de victoria.

* * *

Rukia se volvió a posar delante de Ichigo, lista para patearle otra vez **-¡THIS IS SPAR…!-** pero los labios del pelinaranja la acallaron, besándola con ternura. La pelinegra le correspondió enseguida, olvidando toda aquella locura de 300.

Allí se acabo la locura de **¡THIS IS SPARTAAAA!**

**Moraleja**_**: **__cuando alguien se te acerca con una máscara de __Gerard Butler__ y gritando __**¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA! **__Será mejor que corras._

_P.D: **¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAA!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bueno, después de otro capitulo aburridon. Casi todas las ideas las saque de un video de Youtube xD

Jojojo, muchas gracias otra vez por los reviews, espero que este capítulo les guste. Lo hice sin demasiada creatividad xD

**(_Saa alice chan_**, no sé si esto cuente como capitulo Ichiruki, yo los escribo como salen en mi mente xD, así que tú dices si este cuenta como parte de los 5 Ichiruki o parte de los otros 5)

**Para el próximo capítulo, la fiebre de Twilight llega a la Soul Society. ¿Rukia enamorada de Edward? ¿Ichigo celoso de un personaje ficticio? ¿Robert Pattinson y Tailor Lautner atacados por una banda de mujeres shinigamis fangirls cuando llegan a Karakura? ¿Mi hermano menor es fastidioso a morir? ¿Si no dejas un review te juro que te la parto toditita? ¿Lo último es mentira? ¿O tal vez no? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas fuera de tema?¿Por qué el cielo es azul?**

Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de cofcof Bleach cofcof digo A Crazy World.

Sayonara¡


	3. ¡Y que Twilight se vaya a la mierda!

**Holas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan podido quitarse de la cabeza a THIS IS SPARTAAA xD**

**Bueno, aquí va el tercer capítulo. Chicas fanáticas de Twilight, esto les va a encantar. Y las que no les gustan, también les va a encantar xD**

**Saa-Alice-chan, espero que lo disfrutes. Este capítulo si es Ichiruki. ;)**

**Disclaimer: todos los shinigamis y demás personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo. Ahora, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, y Jacob Black son de Stepheny Meyer y Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stweart (no sé cómo se escribe) y Taylor Lautner son criaturitas del bosque cofcof digo de dios. xD**

**

* * *

**

Hacía ya tiempo habían estrenado en los cines una de esas películas americanas en el cine. Su nombre "Twilight" o crepúsculo en español. Ichigo y Rukia, al no tener ni madres que hacer, decidieron ir a verla y así pasar un tiempo a solas en lo oscurito (Si chicos, en lo oscurito, Ichigo la quería besar hasta que la película se acabara) pero el problema entro cuando TODOS los capitanes y tenientes del Seiretei, además de los Espadas, los Vizards y Urahara y compañía… descubrieron los planes de ir al cine de Ichigo… y se metieron con el.

Todos juntos a ver _"Twilight"_

**QUE DE-SAS-TRE.**

**

* * *

**

_**A Crazy World**_

_**Y que Twilight se vaya a la mierda.**_

_**

* * *

**_

El coprotagonista, Edward, corría a ENORMES velocidades por el bosque, mientras que Bella le miraba confundida.

-¡Yamamoto so taicho! ¡Ese tipo es un shinigami! - exclamo el teniente de la primera.

-No lo es. El mismo dijo que era un vampiro. - respondió Ichigo molesto

-¿Entonces es un Bount?- pregunto Mayuri

-¡No! ¡Es un vampiro que chupa sangre! - grito el pelinaranja

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - gritaron los demás shinigamis, Vizards y Espadas -¡Nos va a chupar la sangre! -

Varias venitas aparecieron en la cabeza y cuerpo del pelinaranja… -¡NO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO LES VA A CHUPAR LA SANGRE! ¡ES UN JODIDO PERSONAJE FICTICIO! ¡ASI QUE CALLE…! -

-¡SHHHHHHH, CALLATE CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA. QUEREMOS VER LA PELICULA! - le gritaron los demás espectadores del cine, ya que los shinigamis ahora estaban realmente tranquilos observando la película.

Ichigo empezó a estrellar la cabeza contra su butaca del cine. –"_¡¿POR QUE? ¡¿POR QUE? ¡¿POR QUE? ¡¿POR QUE?"- _se pregunto mentalmente.

* * *

-¡EDWARD!- gritaron Matsumoto, Hinamori, Nanao, Orihime… Mashiro, Hiyori, Lisa, Isane… Unohana, Soi Fong, Harribel… _*Jadeo*_ Nell, Mila Rose, Sun Sun, Apache… _*Jadeo otra vez*_… Llinett, Nemu… Kiyone, Yachiru… Yoruichi… Ururu… _*super jadeo*_… ¡y Rukia¡… _*Oh, gracias dios se acabo la lista*_… todas AL MISMO TIEMPO cuando el de la película termino estrellado contra la pared gracias a James, el vampiro malo de la película.

La cara de Ichigo era de total descontento, hasta Rukia, SU novia, estaba gritando por ese infeliz que estaba siendo pateado en el trasero en la película.

-¡EDWARD NO! - gritaron otra vez las mujeres. Ichigo, junto con todos los demás hombres, soltaron un gruñido y un suspiro cansado.

-¡EDWARD, DETRÁS DE TI! - esta vez el resto de mujeres en el cine, junto a las ya nombradas, gritaron lo mismo.

-¡Kuso! - se escucho al resto de hombres en el cine mascullar aquello.

-¡EDWARD! ¡SALVA A BE…!

-¡YA CALLENSE! - gritaron todos los hombres al unisonó, acallando a las chicas.

* * *

-¡Por fin término! - exclamo Ichigo con los hombros de Rukia bajo su brazo.

De pronto, todas las mujeres soltaron un grito. Afuera de la sala, en una marquesina, aparecía

"_**The Twilight saga. New Moon, pronto en cines"**_

-¡HAY UNA SEGUNDA PARTE! - gritaron las mujeres shinigamis, humanas, Vizards y Espadas…

Ichigo volvió a suspira furioso -¡¿Y es que no lo vieron? Salía en la película. Es una jodida saga de películas basada en otra saga de libros. Todavía faltan 3 películas más. -

-¡¿3 PELICULAS? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - gritaron como fangirls locas, lanzándose contra Ichigo -¡LLEVANOS! -

Ichigo soltó una sarta de maldiciones en voz alta. Sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo. Para el próximo mes, la segunda película se estrenaba.

* * *

_**Varios meses después**_

Ichigo fue a la Soul Society a buscar a Rukia. Ya tenía 2 días desaparecida, diciendo que se había ido a una reunión de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis.

Él caminaba por los largos y laberinticos pasillos del seiretei, pero estaba realmente extrañado. Había varios shinigamis caminando por los pasillos, todos con unos libros de color negro que no sabía de dónde habían salido. Tal vez era un nuevo reglamento shinigami.

Llego a la mansión Kuchiki, le preguntaría a Byakuya donde carajos estaba su novia. Pero cuando llego a la habitación donde se encontraba su "querido cuñadito" se encontró con algo que jamás imagino.

-Muy bien, veo que están aprendiendo rápidamente. - les decía el pelinegro mientras que sus alumnos de club de caligrafía escribían una copia del libro "Twilight"

-¡¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo? ¡Byakuya!- grito sorprendido. -¿Y de dónde han sacado los libros?-

Byakuya le miro con su cara inexpresiva. –Después de vimos la película en tu mundo, la demanda del libro hizo que casi cayéramos en la quiebra al intentar comprarlos en tu mundo. Por ello Yamamoto so taicho me ha pedido que utilice el club de caligrafía para hacer copias y venderlas en el seiretei y el Hueco Mundo.-

Ichigo dejo caer su barbilla -¡¿Están locos? ¡Eso es ilegal! -

-Aquí no seguimos las reglas de tu mundo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Además, por cada ejemplar ganamos un 30% de las ventas. El club de caligrafía nunca ha tenido tanto presupuesto. Hemos llegado incluso a igualar el presupuesto de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis. - explico aun inexpresivo.

Ichigo miro a Renji y Ukitake, ellos asintieron. -¡Renji, tú me habías dicho que odiabas esa película! - grito el pelinaranja

El pelirrojo asintió –La ODIO, pero solo porque la película es mala. El libro es algo más interesante. Además, por cada libro que hago bien, Kuchiki taicho me paga el doble de mi sueldo ¡Puedo comprarme más lentes de sol! - exclamo alegre.

Ichigo se acerco a una de las paredes y empezó a estrellar su frente contra la misma repetidas veces. Luego se giro a Byakuya. -¿Y dónde está Rukia?-

Byakuya, Ukitake y Renji se miraron entre ellos. –Tiene dos días dentro de la sala de conferencias de la asociación de mujeres shinigami. - respondieron al unisonó

Ichigo asintió y salió disparado del lugar.

* * *

Logro llegar a la sala de conferencias. Era extraño que a la asociación estuviera teniendo su reunión allí, si tenían la sede en la mansión Kuchiki.

Ichigo toco la puerta, y una voz sonó del otro lado, la voz de Matsumoto. –Contraseña. -

El ojimiel levanto una ceja -¿Contraseña? ¿Desde cuándo tienen contraseña? Por dios, Rangiku san, soy yo, Ichigo. -

Entonces a la velocidad de un rayo, la puerta se abrió e Ichigo fue arrastrado hacia adentro. Sus ojos se abrieron aterrados.

Toda la estancia estaba remodelada, para que fuera una réplica exacta de la casa de los vampiros Cullen. Tan solo no había ventanas. El lugar estaba lleno de cualquier tipo de mercadotecnia de la película. Había hasta unas figuras promocionales tamaño natural de Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner y Kristen Stewart. Habían dulces en una bandeja, galletas con la forma de los rostros protagonistas, seguramente hechas por Hinamori… y TODAS las shinigami, Vizards y Espadas estaban vestidas con blusas que decían "Twilight" y tenía una foto del trió protagonista. Además, había un montón de libros de Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse y Break Down…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH! - grito aterrado el pelinaranja, pegándose a una pared. Las shinigamis le miraron con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Ichigo! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Rukia salió de entre la multitud de chicas, acercándose a él para luego darle un abrazo. –Pensé que te había dicho que te quedaras allá.- le dijo con el seño fruncido.

-¡¿Que mierda es esta? - grito el shinigami observando la mercadotecnia pegada por las paredes.

La pelinegra le calmo. –Tranquilo, es solo una reunión del club de fans de Twilight de la Soul Society. No tienes por qué asustarte. -

-Además, Yamamoto so taicho nos ha dado permiso para hacer la reunión aquí, y nos ha permitido la entrada a Espadas y Vizards. - explico con calma Harribel desde otro lado de la habitación.

Ichigo las miro como si estuvieran locas, luego miro a su novia. -¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -

Ella le miro como si fuera algo obvio –¿Pues qué más? Yo soy la presidenta, Yadomaru san es la vicepresidenta y Harribel san es la directora. -

Ichigo coloco cara de asco -¡¿Tu eres la presidenta? -

Ella asintió. –Cálmate, Ichigo. No es nada malo.- le dijo mientras le llevaba a sentarse en un sofá. -¿Quieres ver una película? ¿Comer algo? Hay pastel de chocolate. – le ofreció.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, observando el lugar, lo más seguro es que el pastel tendría la cara del puto Edward ese.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, chicas ¿no hay problema de que Ichigo se quede aquí?- pregunto ella, las demás estuvieron de acuerdo. –Bueno, creo que debemos seguir.- se levanto y se movió hasta un pequeño podio donde habían varios papeles. Allí los revolvió rápidamente mientras las demás mujeres se sentaban frente a ella. –Yadomaru Lisa, tienes la palabra ¿alguna novedad en cuanto a las películas y los libros? -

-Bueno, he navegado en internet y la escritora ha suspendido la publicación de Sol de Media Noche. Al parecer se han infiltrado varios capítulos al internet sin su permiso. - un lamento se extendió por la habitación, Ichigo se permitió sonreír.

_Twilight_: _**4 **_

_Ichigo y demás hombres que podrían llamarse machos_: _**1**_

La pelinegra dio una señal y Lisa se sentó de nuevo. –La siguiente en tener la palabra, Tia Harribel ¿algo nuevo en ?- aquello lo dijo todo pegado, haciendo que Ichigo sacara la lengua e hiciera cara de asco.

-Ya tenemos a todas las shinigami razos, vizards y varias arrancares y espadas anotadas. También varias miles de humanas están registradas en la página y ninguna sospecha que realmente somos gente que no está viva. Aunque la usuaria _**Saa Alice chan**_ estuvo a esto de descubrir nuestro secreto. - informo la mujer haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Rukia revolvió varios papeles mientras respondía -¿Casi lo descubre? Oh bueno, toma esto.- le extendió un encendedor con un Chappy dibujado. –Averigua su dirección y borra todo rastro de nuestra existencia en su memoria. Te pagare luego. - Harribel tomo el objeto y se sentó. La pelinegra suspiro. –¿Ya todas tienen las cartas listas para mandarlas?- las mujeres asintieron y Rukia apunto hacia un saco que había en la pared. Las mujeres empezaron a depositar sus cartas en el saco. Rukia fue la última, termino por escribirle algo en la tapa, beso la carta y la metió al saco. Los celos de Ichigo se encendieron…

-Bueno, creo que ya es la hora de ver la película, chicas. - de la nada, Nemu saca una pantalla gigante con un dvd –Mayuri sama logro sacar una copia del dvd de New Moon por la internet.- dijo con su típica voz ausente.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva -¡¿QUE? ¡ESO TAMBIEN ES ILEGAL!-

Las mujeres se giraron y con un dedo hicieron seña de silencio -¡SHHHHHH! La película va a empezar.-

Ichigo se dejo caer en el sofá, derrotado y dolido al ver que también Rukia le había mandado a callar.

_-"Si tan solo me hubiera quedado en casa… _T.T_"_

_

* * *

_

Ya se encontraban en la parte donde el vampiro se quitaba la toga mientras se acercaba a la luz del sol

-¡No, Edward, no! - grito la protagonista, pero así mismo gritaron las mujeres. Entonces el vampiro termino de quitarse la camisa, dejando ver su bien formado torso.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡EDWARD, TE AMOOOO! - grito la presidenta. Osea, Rukia.

Oooohh… Ichigo celoso mode on… el pelinaranja se cruzo de brazos, con mirada furibunda. –Maldito vampiro roba novias ¿Qué no te conformas con la emo que tienes en la película?…- mascullo por lo bajo.

La película transcurrió con un shinigami sustituto mascullando maldiciones al vampiro ficticio, un grupo de mujeres gritando por el mismo vampiro, y una Rukia que decía que estaba enamorada del ya nombrado vampiro, haciendo que Ichigo soltar más insultos y el ciclo se repitiera.

La película acabo y todas las chicas suspiraron tristes. El final habia quedado inconcluso y la función de Eclipse se daría en la reunión del día siguiente. Ichigo en cambio estaba que saltaba de la alegría, por fin aquella jodida película cursi y con efectos especiales tipo _"Mithbusters: Los cazadores de mitos"_ había acabado. Pero justo cuando la reunión se hiba a dar por levantada…

-¡Rukia chan! ¡Me ha llegado un PIN! - grito Yachiru mientras saltaba sobre las cabezas de las mujeres y caía abrazándose al pecho de la pelinegra con un brazo, mientras que con el otro libre alzaba un BlackBerry rosado y con conejitos.

Ichigo dejo caer su barbilla ¿En la Soul Society habían BlackBerrys? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso toda la humanidad y la no humanidad tenía un BlackBerry menos él?

-¡Me han informado que Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner vendrán a Karakura en su gira de Asia! - grito la niña mientras la pelinegra la cargaba en brazos para que no cayera al suelo.

Un grito general salió de la boca de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Ichigo, que grito no por la emoción, sino por el horror.

_-"¡NOOOOOO! ¿NO ES SUFICIENTE QUE HAGAN ESTO, SINO QUE TAMBIEN LOS DOS HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA ESOS SE VIENEN A KARAKURA? ¡MALDITO SEA EL DIA EN QUE NACIERON!"-_ pensó con fuego en vez de ojos.

-¿Cuándo llegaran? - pregunto la pelinegra sin soltar a la niña.

-…mmm… ¡Mañana en la noche se estarán presentando en el domo de Karakura para una alfombra roja, una conferencia de prensa y una firma de autógrafos! En ese orden.

Otro grito se extendió sobre la multitud de fangirls, pero esta vez Ichigo se quedo callado, intentando controla las ganas de maldecir en voz alta.

-¡Orden, chicas, orden! - exclamo Rukia desde el podio. Las shinigamis callaron enseguida –Muchas gracias, Yachiru chan, puedes volver a tu puesto.- dicho esto la peli rosa se movió saltando hasta su silla. La presidenta retomo la compostura y observo a la multitud de chicas. –Bueno, si se presentaran mañana, entonces yo iré al mundo real y comprare entradas para todas. ¿Ok? -

Las chicas lanzaron un grito de aprobación, Rukia sonrió –Entonces está decidido. El club de fans de Karakura, Hueco Mundo y la Soul Society ira mañana al domo de Karakura ¡Se levanta la sesión!- exclamo y todas las mujeres se levantaron para desaparecer con sonidos, shunpos y demás.

* * *

_**Esa misma tarde, en Karakura**_

-¡Te amo con cada parte de mi alma! Soy tu fan numero 1 y la presidenta de tu club de fans.- decía la ojiazul mientras se observaba en el espejo

Ichigo frunció aun mas su seño, ya estaba odiando con cada partícula de su ser a esos bastardos de Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner… ojala ardieran junto con Aizen en el infierno... Rukia era SUYA ¡S-U-Y-A! y esos malditos vampiros cursis y licántropos compulsivos se la estaban quitando…

-¡Kuso, Rukia! Sal del maldito baño ¿no ves que estoy que me hago en los pantalones? - le grito el pelinaranja desde el pasillo, tomando su entrepierna entre sus manos para así intentar aguantar a su vejiga.

-Si llegaras a hacerlo sería un material genial para mi cuenta en el Youtube. _"Ichigo el bailarín de I will survive se hace en los pantalones" _- respondió ella desde dentro del baño. Ichigo maldijo en 3 idiomas a la chica. Su reputación en el mundo entero se había visto afectada por aquel maldito video.

Rukia salió del baño, con una cota blanca, una minifalda negra y un par de Converse negros y blancos.

Ichigo la observo de pies a cabeza por un segundo, y se le habría tirado encima para besarla si no fuera porque su ganas de orinar realmente lo estaba matando.

Era Rukia o su vejiga adolorida…

Ante cualquier otra cosa hubiese elegido a Rukia, inclusive por sobre su propia vida…

Pero esta vez, su vejiga urinaria era MUCHO más importante que su novia.

_Rukia:_ _**0**_

_Vejiga:_ _**1**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Después de comprar los boletos**_

Desde aquella película, la relación de Ichigo y Rukia se ponía cada vez más distante (según Ichigo) El ya no recordaba la última vez que se habían besado, la última vez que se habían abrazado… ¡Maldita sea, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que habían hecho el amor! Maldita sea otra vez, tenía unas ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo con ella y aquella minifalda solo le tentaba aun mas.

Pero ese infeliz del vampiro Edward le había quitado a su chica…

-¿En qué momento ocurrió? - susurro el ojimiel mientras caminaba por la calle junto con la ojiazul.

-¿En qué momento ocurrió qué? - pregunto la chica curiosa

-¿En qué momento ese infeliz de Edward Cullen/Robert Pattinson te arrebato de mis brazos?- dijo con la vista al frente y las manos en los bolsillos.

Rukia se giro a verle confundida -¿De qué carajo estás hablando?-

-¿Cómo que de que estoy hablando? Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Desde que te lleve a ver esa maldita película, no has dejado de fantasear, hablar y pensar en ese jodido actor de mierda. - espeto girándose a verla, deteniendo el paso. Ella también se detuvo a verle. -¿Acaso quieres que sea como Edward? -

La cara de la shinigami se descompuso -¡¿Qué? -

Ichig entonces saco las manos de sus bolsillos, atrapando el rostro de su novia entre sus manos. -¿Acaso quieres que sea como él? ¿Quieres que sea un ridículo empedernido, además de empalagoso y sobreprotector? ¿Quieres que sea un pálido anímico con ojeras en los ojos y el pelo oxidado, además de tener la piel como una piedra y además que seré tan frio que un tempano temblaria? Porque lo puedo ser, Rukia ¡Por ti lo puedo ser todo! -

El rostro de Rukia era de completa sorpresa mientras Ichigo continuo. -¿Quieres que corra rápido como él? Yo corro MAS rápido que el. Mi shunpo es uno de los tres mejores de la Soul Society, por debajo del de Yoruichi san y por encima del de Byakuya ¿Quieres que sea fuerte como él, a tal punto de tener que controlarse para no matar a su chica? Yo soy MAS fuerte que el. Vencí a Aizen y tú lo sabes. Te apuesto a que el ni siquiera podría pasar más de dos segundos frente a su reiatsu y yo LO VENCI. ¿Quieres que toque el piano? ¿Qué componga canciones? ¿Qué te cante para que duermas? ¡Lo hare! Aprenderé a tocar piano, tomare clases de canto ¡Si eso es lo que tu deseas que sea, yo lo seré! ¡No me importa nada! ¡Seré como tú quieras que sea!... - su respiración se había vuelto agitada por los gritos y la rabia, pero de pronto su parte débil salió.

-Seré lo que tú quieras, mi amor… solo… solo si con eso vuelvo a tenerte solo para mí… - le dijo con suavidad y tristeza en sus ojos de miel fundida, mientras lentamente se acercaba para besar la frente de su novia.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos de par en par con lo último, y se estremeció con suavidad a sentir aquellos finos y suaves labios sobre su piel. –Ichigo… ¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa? ¿A que vino todo esto?- le pregunto suavemente, con el seño fruncido.

Él ojimiel se separo rápidamente de ella, mirándola otra vez con ojos furiosos y casi encendidos por la rabia – ¡Viene a, **Maldita sea**, que estoy celoso! - grito furiosos.

Rukia clavo sus orbes azules a los de su novio por un segundo que le pareció eterno a él… antes de dejarse caer en el suelo, retorciéndose de la risa.

-¡Oh, kuso!... Ajajajajajajaja… debí traerme la videocámara… ajajajajajaja, esto hubiese valido oro en el youtube _"Ichigo celoso de un personaje de un libro"_ ajajajajajajajajajaja…- logro decir entre las risas.

-¡¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso?- grito el pelinaranja ofendido. Y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para irse con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, hasta que los labios de Rukia sobre los suyos lo detuvieron.

Ichigo abrió los ojos por un segundo, sintiendo aquellos labios cálidos y jugosos besarlo con ternura, el muchacho se rindió y termino por corresponderle, cargando a la chica entre sus brazos y levantándola para llevarla a su altura y así ella no tuviera que estirarse y el que encorvarse

Cuando el aire les falto, la shinigami se separo para hablarle –Eres un completo idiota… - le susurro en el oído mientras sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

-Lindo comentario para después de un beso… - le respondió también en el oído.

-Lo digo por que fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para sentir celos por un personaje de un libro y una película, Ichigo… ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

-Pero es que tengo razón. No recuerdo la última vez que me besaste desde que vimos esa estúpida película.

-Ichigo… no sé si te has dado cuenta… pero yo te doy un beso en la mañana y en la noche cuando te despiertas y cuando te vas a dormir… - le respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos.

El aludido abrió los ojos de par en par… ella tenía razón… ella le besaba y le susurraba un buenos días y un buenas noches cuando se levantaba y cuando se iba a dormir… pero es que estaba tan cansado cuando eso pasaba que no lo recordaba.

_Rukia:_ _**1**_

_Ichigo_:_** 0**_

-¡B-b-bueno! Si, tienes razón. Solo te estaba probando. Pero tampoco recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me abrazaste. - defendió rápidamente mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

-Cada vez que nos separamos y nos volvemos a ver, yo te doy un abrazo. Incluso esta mañana cuando llegaste a la reunión te di un abrazo. - le respondió seria.

Oh genial… también había pasado eso por alto.

_Rukia_: _**2**_

_Ichigo_: _**0**_

Ichigo empezó a pensar con rapidez, debía decir algo para defenderse, algo que ella no había hecho… y un bombillito se encendió dentro del agujero vacio en su cabeza donde debería estar su cerebro. -¡No has hecho el amor conmigo desde que vimos esa puta película!- exclamo en voz alta… justo cuando unas mujeres mayores con niños pasaban a su lado. Al escuchar al chico las mujeres miraron al pelinaranja como si fuera un mocoso insolente.

Ichigo deseo que la tierra se lo tragara.

Entonces en ese preciso segundo, la pelinegra se acerco a Ichigo. –Ummm… tienes razón… -

_Rukia:__** 2**_

_Ichigo: __**1**_

-…Aunque… podemos cambiar eso cuando lleguemos a casa… tu padre dijo que se iría con las niñas a dar un paseo… - le susurro en el oído con voz sensual y allí utilizo su lengua para lamer suave y lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Ichigo, que se estremeció y soltó un gemido -…La casa es toda nuestra y yo soy toda tuya… -

_Rukia_: _**infinito**_

_Ichigo:_ _**1**_

El pelinaranja levanto a Rukia entre sus brazos y empezó a correr en dirección a su casa. –¿Y para mañana también eres toda mía?… - pregunto el pelinaranja.

La Kuchiki asintió con una sonrisa sensual. –Ummm... déjame pen... ¡Que Twiligth se vaya a la mierda! - dijo ella mientras le giñaba un ojo.

* * *

_**Al dia siguiente, en la alfombra roja de Karakura.**_

-Oh... mira, es un pueblo muy pintoresco. Y mira el domo, pensé que sería más pequeño.- comento el muchacho de piel blanca al de piel morena.

-Y la gente parece ser personas amables y tranquilas.- le respondió el otro mientras saludaba a una de las chicas detrás de la barrera de vigilantes

-¡ROBERT SAN! ¡TAYLOR SAN! ¡Aquí! ¡Miren hacia acá!- gritaban las integrantes del club de fans que ya nosotros conocemos.

Los dos hombres se giraron a ver al grupo de mujeres, todas con blusas "Twilight" y… con sus zanpakuto en la cintura.

-Hey, Taylor, mira a esas chicas… - pregunto el de cabello castaño

-Oh… son muy lindas… aunque mira a la rubia ¡La blusa se le va a romper! - respondió el de cabello negro.

* * *

_**Y en la firma de autógrafos**_

Taylor y Robert observaron con una sonrisa como la mujeres rubia de la que habían estado hablando en la alfombra roja se acercaba con las demás chicas hermosas

- La rubia es mía. - susurro Taylor

-Y la chica de cabello violeta y piel obscura es mía. - respondió el de cabello marrón en broma

El grupo de chicas empezó a gritar y a decir varias cosas en ingles (después de todo, las shinigamis era enviados a todas partes del mundo, debían sabes varios idiomas)

Robert y Taylor sonrieron, firmaron sus camisas… y los pechos de Matsumoto… y las chicas les susurraron por lo bajito que los estarían esperando en la puerta de atrás.

Y las shinigamis, vizards y espadas se encontraban esperando cuando el par de galanes aparecieron...

-Bueno chicas… ustedes son las del club de fans ¿no? Gusto en conocerlas - decía el de piel blanca

Las chicas asintieron y sonrieron –¡Nosotros los amamos!- gritaron y en menos de un segundo los tenían acorralados contra una pared.

-¡Sean los padres de nuestros hijos!- gritaron las chicas mientras empezaban a quitarse las blusas.

Pero el par de hombres empezaron a sonrojarse a más no poder… y a buscar la manera de salir de allí.

-¡Mira, son Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner!- gritaron los dos chicos mientras apuntaban a un lugar al azar…

Y las mujeres se giraron a ver -¿Dónde?-

Y los chicos lograron salir corriendo.- ¡MATANGA DIJO LA CHANGA!- gritaron mientras corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas podían.

Las mujeres se giraron a verles, con ojos cansados. –Chicas, yo como la suplente de la presidenta digo… ¡Saquen las Soul Candys!- grito Matsumoto mientras sacaba el frasquito de dulces y los tragaban, saliendo de sus gigais y sacando las zanpakutos.

-¡¿Viste eso?- grito Taylor mirando hacia atrás

-¡SON FANTASMAS!- grito y apretó el paso.

Observaron como las chicas empezaban a sacar zanpakutos de sus cinturas y que decían palabras que ellos no entendían, y entonces las espadas tomaban diferentes formas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- gritaron ellos al ver las chicas con trajes raros y espadas de distintas formas… genial

-¡Unare, Haineko!- grito la rubia mientras con un shunpo aparecía frente al duo de fugitivos que se detuvieron al chocar contra sus pechos. Ellos la observaron, ahora parecía más alta que ellos… glup.

-Ustedes… simples humanos… ¡no pueden competir contra nosotras! ¡Shinigami, Vizards, Espadas… ATAQUEN!- grito ella mientras las mujeres se abalanzaban sobre los dos actores.

_**Moraleja:**_ _Si eres Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner, es mejor que no vayas a Karakura. Al menos, claro, que quieras ser violado por un grupo de shinigamis, vizards y espadas._

_

* * *

_

xD espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS** por sus reviews , sus alertas y favoritos¡

**Saa alice chan**, ya cumplí con el tercero¡ ;)

**Onny chan**: se que no te gusta crepúsculo, bueno, intente hacer el capitulo para que te gustara

Perdonen la tardanza¡

**En el próximo capítulo: Ichigo y Rukia fueron a la farmacia ¿y a qué sería? ¡Se les acabaron los condones! Pero conociéndolos… esto será el día más bochornoso de su existencia xD**

Nos vemos luego entonces¡

**Sayonara!**


	4. Ichigo y Rukia en la farmacia

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, es de el señor Tite Kubo, el cual escribe mucho en twitter y yo no le entiendo ni media palabra xD**

**Saa alice chan: este capítulo es todo tuyo**

**

* * *

**

_**&&&Flashback&&&**_

-…Y así, es como se hacen a los bebes.- concluyo Isshin guardando la vara de madera en la manga de su abrigo blanco, sonriendo como si estuviera explicando cómo se hacia una hamburguesa.

Ichigo se encontraba tirado en el suelo, la sangre salía a borbotones por su nariz, su rostro estaba más sonrojado que un tomate, y en sus ojos, piernas, hombros y manos tenía un fuerte tic nervioso. Parecía una cucaracha después de haberle bañado en insecticida.

Y bueno, Rukia estaba casi en las mismas condiciones, también en el suelo, pero solo sonrojada.

-Bueno, ahora que ya lo han entendido, chicos, debo agregar ¡El sexo es algo maravilloso! Es una de las muestras de afecto más hermosas y placenteras, además de que gracias a ella nosotros estamos aquí ahora. Pueden hacerlo cuantas veces lo deseen ¡pero siempre c-o-n p-r-o-t-e-c-c-i-ó-n! Para no enfermarse y no tener un embarazo no planificado… aunque por mí un par de nietos ahora no me parece nada mal.- exclamo el doctor sacando un paquete de condones y dejándolo en el bolsillo de los jeans de su hijo antes de palmear suavemente la cabeza de la pelinegra y desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Sí, bueno… eso es lo que pasa cuando el hijo de Kurosaki Isshin es descubierto con "_las manos en la masa_" con Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo y Rukia siguieron mirando el techo por otro minuto, los ojos abiertos con desmesura y los rostros sonrojados a morir.

-¿Por qué a mí? Kami ¿¡POR QUE A MI!- gritaron al techo antes de caer inconscientes de la pura vergüenza.

**G-E-N-I-A-L**

_**&&&Flashback&&&**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Crazy World.**_

_**A Ichigo y Rukia le tienen prohibida la entrada a la farmacia.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bueno, después de esa charlita, Ichigo y Rukia tomaban condones de la reserva que tenia Isshin en su habitación (no pregunten por qué los tenia, ya que después que su amada Masaki había muerto, NUNCA pero NUNCA, se le vio con otra mujer, aunque siguió siendo un pervertido de primera.)

Pero el problema entro cuando la reserva se acabo… ¡Genial! Ahora les tocaba ir a la farmacia para comprarlas…

Después de muchas peleas, unos cuantos golpes y luego un beso, se decidieron en ir los dos juntos a la farmacia de la esquina de su casa.

-Compremos unas 20 cajitas y no volveremos como por 4 meses ¿ok? - susurro el pelinaranja a su novia.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Si compramos 20 seguramente nos miraran raro cuando pasemos por la caja! - susurro ella molesta mientras entraban por la puerta corrediza de cristal.

-¿Bueno y entonces qué coño hacemos? Si compramos uno solo tendremos que venir otra vez. Y, maldita sea, esto es vergonzoso. - le recordó el mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Bueno, tú decides. Venir una vez cada 4 meses o venir cada semana... - le dijo el pelinaraja con su seño fruncido, deteniéndose frente a la estantería de los condones.

-Maldito…- susurro la pelinegra deteniéndose a su lado –Compraremos 5 cajitas, nos turnaremos luego para venir a comprarlas cuando se acaben ¿bien? - susurro ella. Ichigo lo pensó por unos segundos y luego asintió.

Entonces centraron su atención en los paquetes de diferentes colores y marcas…

_-"¿Y ahora cual compramos?" -_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, colocando cara de terror.

Ichigo y Rukia nunca se fijaban de que marca o qué tipo de condones usaban, ya que si los utilizaban es porque estaban concentrados en… _"otras cosas"_… y no estaban para leer la marca del producto estaban a punto de_ "eso"._

-Ichigo…

-¿Si?...

-¿Y ahora qué?...

-¿Qué de qué?...

-¿Cuál compramos?...

-¿Y cómo mierda quieres que sepa? Enana…

-¡Complejo de zanahoria, te recuerdo que eres tu quien se los pone! ¡Tu deberías saber cual comprar! - exclamo molesta la pelinegra.

-¡Sí! ¿Pero te recuerdo en que y en quien estoy pensando mientras me lo pongo? - respondió con el mismo tono.

Los ojos azules de la pelinegra rodaron y se volvieron a ver las cajitas de diferentes colores, tamaños y con diferentes marcas e imágenes, era eso a seguir peleando con Ichigo…

-¿Y que marca tomamos? - pregunto la más pequeña

-No tengo ni idea… - respondió el otro con cara de despistado

-Pos… ¿entonces cual agarramos?

Ichigo miro las marcas de las cajitas. Había más de 5 marcas. Entonces un bombillo se encendió en el agujero vacio de su cráneo, donde se supone estaba su cerebro. -¡Aaah! Ya sé. - dijo y cerró los ojos, entonces empezó a mover su dedo índice de un lado a otro mientras canturreaba "De tin marin de dos pingüe…" hasta que se detuvo en uno de nombre "Dúo" y abría los ojos –Este. -

Una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de Rukia –Muy buena manera de elegir, Ichigo sobre todo muy madura…- mascullo con sarcasmo.

-Arg, ya deja de quejarte y toma 5 para poder irnos de aquí, ya me empiezo a obstinar. - respondió molesto.

Entonces Rukia observo la fila de paquetitos con diferentes colores y descripciones -… ¿Y de cual tomo? -

**TING**

Ichigo se giro a ver a Rukia, que miraba de arriba para abajo la columna de cajitas. – ¡Pues!… pues… no tengo ni puta idea…- respondió con sinceridad.

-Mira… hay sensitivos… lu…lubricados… g-no sé qué dice allí…

-G-sensitive. Esta en ingles, pensé que los shinigamis sabían varios idiomas. - respondió burlón

Ella le respondió pegándole en la nuca –Cállate, nosotros sabemos MUCHOS más idiomas de los que tu sabrás en toda tu vida, solo que no entendí las letritas. Son muy pequeñas.- respondió ella mientras volvía su vista a los condones. –espera… y ese que dice… ¿sabores? ¿Y cómo porque le pondrían sabores a eso? Nadie va a meter el…- pero la mano de Ichigo le tapo la boca, con el rostro más rojo que un tomate.

-¡Cállate, enana!- le grito en el oído -¡Tú no sabes nada! Si supieras que hay mucha gente que se mete el… ¡Oh mierda, tú me entiendes! -

La pelinegra entonces termino por sonrojarse… -… ¿en serio?- el ojimiel asintió. -… ¿Y eso… les gusta a los hombres?- esta vez el muchacho termino por sonrojarse aun MAS, mientras asentía lentamente. -¿E-e-entonces a ti también te gustaría que yo…?- pregunto nerviosa la chica.

Ichigo abrió los ojos con desmesura y se alejo de la pelinegra – ¡No! ¡Yo…! ¡Digo…! ¡Solo si tu…! ¡Pero no…! Yo… tu… solo si… no te voy a obligar… si tu quieres… yo… - miro a Rukia con cierto nerviosismo –Si tu deseas hacerlo yo no me voy a…-

Y por estar hablando en voz alta, no se dieron cuenta de que una pareja de abuelos estaba parada detrás de ellos, comprando jabón de baño… y escuchando su discusión.

Ichigo sintió como la abuelita le pegaba con la cartera que llevaba en la mano -¡Estos niños de ahora! ¡No tienen pudor alguno, solo piensan en sexo, sexo y sexo! - grito mientras Ichigo y Rukia se giraban completamente abochornados, la abuelita los miro con asco antes de alejarse de allí, pero el abuelito les miro por unos segundos, les sonrió y levanto su dedo pulgar hacia ellos antes de desaparecer junto con la abuelita.

La pareja de shinigamis se miraron al rostro totalmente sonrojados antes de volver a girarse a la estantería de condones. –Genial. - mascullaron al unisonó.

-…Mejor… mejor discutimos esto luego… compremos esto para acabar con esto de una maldita vez. Me quiero ir a casa. - respondió cansada para luego girarse a tomar 5 cajitas de variados colores entre sus brazos, ya que sus manos eran muy pequeñas.

Se dirigieron a la caja, entonces llego la hora de la verdad. La cajera, una chica que debía tener unos 15 años, 3 años menor que Ichigo y unos cuantos cientos menor que Rukia. Ella observo cuando la pequeña pelinegra deposito las cajitas en la caja, mirando la variedad y la cantidad… y termino sonrojándose al ver la cara de la pareja, se notaba a leguas de distancia que aquellos dos eran novios…

Ichigo le frunció más el seño a la chica desde las espaldas de Rukia, utilizando su cara de chico malo para advertirle que era mejor que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. La chica dio un respingón en su silla antes de bajar la cabeza y empezar a pasar las cajitas por el láser y meterlas en las bolsas, dándole el precio a pagar a Ichigo, que saco la billetera y pago lo justo, para luego tomar la bolsa y a una Rukia demasiado avergonzada para moverse.

Pero qué desastre, la mala suerte, el karma y las leyes de Murphy perseguían a Ichigo, que no se dio cuenta de que había un envase de champu en el suelo, tropezando con él y cayendo junto con Rukia al suelo, terminando con los labios de ella en los suyos y los condones regados en el suelo.

Todo esto mientras una pareja de casados con un hijo pequeño entraba a la farmacia…

Se cagaba mil veces en la reputisima madre de quien dejo caer ese champu en el suelo. Esto seria tan bochornoso como el video de I will survive de Ichigo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mira esas cajitas de colores bonitos! ¿Qué son?- pregunto mientras tomaba uno y se los mostraba a sus padres, que abrieron los ojos de par en par al reconocer el contenido de las cajitas.

-¡Hijo ¿de dónde has sacado eso? - pregunto la madre.

-Esos señores que están en el suelo los tiraron.- dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Ichigo y Rukia, aun en el suelo y con sus bocas unidas.

El padre de la inocente criaturita le quito la cajita al niño, se arremango las mangas de su camisa y se acerco con paso pesado a la pareja, mirando con una furia casi infernal al pelinaranja – ¡Te daré tu merecido, pervertido! -

* * *

-¡Y nunca más regresen!- grito el guardia de la farmacia después de haber mandado a volar con una patada en el trasero a nuestros shinigamis, que cayeron varios metros lejos de la farmacia.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron al rostro, miraron la bolsa de condones y se miraron otra vez. Pobre Ichigo estaba más golpeado que Hanataro en una pelea entre Kenpachi y Byakuya.

-A la próxima, le pediremos a Isshin que nos compre condones. Punto y final.- sentenciaron al unisonó antes de levantarse y regresar a la casa Kurosaki.

_**Moraleja: **__Nunca dejes que Ichigo y Rukia entren a una farmacia a comprar condones._

_

* * *

_

xD, espero que les haya gustado. Yo **no** soy una pervertida, pero no podía dejar de poner este capítulo.

**Saa alice chan**: creo que ya tengo 3 capítulos Ichiruki y uno de los otros 5 ;)

Buenos, creo que nos vemos en los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos si alguno desea aparecer de polizón en los capítulos, solo díganme y yo los meteré de alguna u otra manera. Este es un fic interactivo (además que lo escribo después de fumarme una lumpia de 10 metros llena de cocaína, marihuana y crack y 10 kilos de nicotina mesclada con calmantes y chocolate con fresas)

xD que drogada xD bueno, aquí yo mando saluditos a **hemis' lu**, **Onny chan** y **chidorisagara**, que me han seguido por este y por mi otro fic ichiruki (y en el caso de chidorisagara me ha seguido hasta por los de inuyasha ¡eso es lealtad, hermana!)

Ahora, para las nuevas lectoras, cuando digo mi otro fic, me refiero a uno que esta más debajo del índice. _**"De la nobleza" **_es su nombre, si desean leer mas de mis porquerías XD, entonces acérquense a leer ese long fic, no se arrepentirán si les gusto esta cosa que están leyendo ahora

_**Para el próximo capítulo: nos adentramos en la terapia de emos de la SS ¿y quienes estarán allí?... lo sabrán si siguen leyendo y dejando sus rvw ;)**_

Nos vemos lueguito!

**Sayonara!**


	5. La terapia antidepresiva

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los emos que salen en este fic son míos sino de Tite Kubo, ni siquiera Onny chan, ya que ella la creo su mamá (?) xD**

**Saa alice chan, aquí está el capitulo numero 5**

**Onny chan: aquí estas xD.**

**

* * *

**

Estamos en un salón obscuro y de pronto se enciende un reflector en el techo que ilumina a nadie más y nadie menos que Ichimaru Gin, que sonríe hacia el publico.

-¡Ohayo! Es un gusto tenerlos aquí, se que se preguntaran el por qué estoy aquí y no en Hueco Mundo junto con Aizen Taicho. Eso se debe a que Aizen taicho me ha dado permiso para cumplir con mi otro trabajo de medio tiempo…-

De pronto se encienden más reflectores que iluminan varias sillas posicionadas en círculo, en donde están sentados varios chicos y chicas, casi todos con cortes, maquillajes y ropajes de emo.

-… Terapeuta de emos.- agrego el peliplateado con su sonrisa zorruna.

Qué mundo tan extraño…

* * *

_**A Crazy World**_

_**La terapia antidepresiva.**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Bueno, empecemos con las presentaciones, chicos…- dijo el ex capitán de la 3era mientras se sentaba en un sofá de cuero negro, que cerraba el circulo de chicos. Luego apunto con su dedo al azar. –Empecemos contigo ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Querida.-

La chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés, con u vestido pomposo y negro, le miro con cara de profunda tristeza –Yo… yo soy Momo… soy… la encargada del gotei 5 desde… ¡Desde que Aizen Taicho nos traicionoooooo!- grito la chica mientras empezaba a llorar como regadera (literalmente, como regadera.)

Gin observo a la chica llorar, suspirando –"Tal vez no fue buena idea empezar con la fukutaicho de Aizen Taicho…" Woah… bueno ¿Quién sigue?-

Observo entonces al que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de Hinamori. Este hablo con voz desanimada. –Yo soy… Hisagi Shuhei… soy el fukutaicho del gote 9… también soy el editor de la revista del Seiretie…-

-Muy bien.- aplaudió el peli plateado sin borrar sus sonrisa -¿Quién sigue?-

Entonces el único rubio del grupo hablo. –Hola… yo soy… Izuru Kira… soy el fukutaicho del gotei 3… y… y ¡he perdido ya a dos de mis taichos! ¡WAAAAAAA!- el rubio se unió al llanto de regadera de Hinamori, abrazándose a la chica.

Ichimaru los observo con cara de lastima, se veían tan debiluchos así. –Ok, ok, dejen de llorar, no me manchen la alfombra con su maquillaje de emo y las lagrimas. El que sigue.-

-Yo… soy… Ulquiorra Cifer…- dijo con su rostro completamente inexpresivo.

Hinamori, Kira, Hisagi y todos los demás observaron al pelinegro, este no tenía cara de depresión… sino que tenía cara de Michael Jackson… el resto del grupo rodo sus sillas un par de centímetros lejos del tipo, allí todos eran menores de edad y no querían ser violados…

-Yo me llamo Onny… T.T… y soy una de las shinigamis nuevas… T.T… el mundo me odia T.T… ¡¿porque me miran así?¡ T.T… yo no les he hecho naaaadaaaa… T.T… ¡DEJEN DE MIRARME ASI!- grito una shinigami de cabello negro un poco mas debajo de los hombros, vestida con una blusa manga larga negra y unos jeans rasgados del mismo color. Después de gritar lo último, la chica se lanzo a un rincón de la habitación blanca, llorando mientras se mecía en posición fetal.

Ichimaru levanto una ceja y borro su sonrisa. _–"Esta no necesita una terapia de emos… necesita un terapia con el psiquiatra…" _Etto… Onny chan, querida, podrías… ¿podrías regresar a tu asiento?-

-¡LA GENTE NUNCA ESTA DE ACUERDO CON LO QUE YO HAGO! T.T- le grito desde el rincón con cara de psicópata violenta.

-Oh… bueno… si te sientes cómoda allí… estate tranquila…- le respondió el peliplateado antes de seguir con las presentaciones.

-Ahora solo faltan dos personajes… dos muy conocidos en la Soul Society… -Las luces se apagaron y solo dos reflectores amarillos quedaron encendidos -¡Ellos soooon…!-

Pero nadie apareció bajo las luces. Gin tosió y volvió a colocar el tonito de Don Francisco. -¡Ellos sooooon…!-

-¡NO SALDREMOS ASI! ¡NO CON ESTA ROPA DE DESADAPTADOS SOCIALES!- se escucho la voz de un hombre.

-¡EXACTO! ¡NOSOTROS NI DEBERIASMOS ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡NO FORMAMOS PARTE DE ESTA TRIBU URBANA!- apoyo la voz de una mujer.

-Nada de eso… así que…- Ichimaru entonces abrió los ojos, mostrando sus **A-T-E-R-R-A-D-O-R-E-S **ojos azules –…Sera mejor que salgan ahora, mis criaturitas… -

Las marcas de temblores aparecieron en la obscuridad –H-ha-hai… - y la pareja se mostro bajo el reflector…

Nadie más que Ichigo y Rukia fueron iluminados por la luz blanca de los reflectores. Pero en vez de su típica vestimenta shinigami, ahora Rukia vestía con una minifalda pomposa de cuadritos negro y fucsia, calientapiernas de rayas del mismo color que la falda, zapatos converse de cuadritos, una blusa con corset negro, guantes hasta el codo de cuadritos negros, cinturón delgado de tachuelas negras. Sus parpados pintados de rosado fuerte al igual que sus mejillas y labios, sus ojos con delineador y un par de pircings en sus cejas y nariz, además que aquel mechón que caía por la mitad de su rostro, ahora estaba tintado con fucsia, así como otros varios mechones de su pelo liso y negro.

E Ichigo… unos jeans pegados de color negro, zapatos iguales a los de Rukia pero con cuadritos rojos en vez de fucsias, unas cadenas en las trabillas de su pantalón, cinturón de tachuelas más grueso que el de su compañera, una camiseta manga corta negra, con el dibujo de su insignia shinigami en el pecho pero en rojo, unas muñequeras rojas, varios collares con dijes rojos, pircings en sus cejas, nariz y labios, ojos con delineador y parpados rojos, además que varios mechones de su adorado cabello anaranjado, ahora estaban tintados de rojo sangre, y además que usaron aquel mechón de su cabello largo **(los que ven los últimos capítulos del manga saben a lo que me refiero. Chicas, empiecen a babear) **ahora estaba cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, dificultando su visión.

-Esto es… la cúspide de la estupidez…- mascullo el pelinaranja.

-Tú lo has dicho, hermano… tú lo has dicho…- apoyo la pelinegra.

A lo que los demás emos observaron a la pareja con una ceja levantada -¿Ustedes? Pero ustedes no son…-

-No, no lo somos...- entonces el par de shinigamis se posiciono con un shunpo junto al terapeuta –Pero EL nos obligo a venir… Ya nos hisiste pasara el ridículo con esta ropa, ya nos vamos. Sayonara Ichimaru.- dijo Ichigo mientras se daba la vuelta junto con Rukia para salir de la habitación.

Pero Ichimaru no tardo en tomar los hombros de la pareja, entonces acerco su boca al oído de Ichigo. -…Por tu culpa tu madre murió, Rukia chan casi es ejecutada e Inoue Orihime fue secuestrada.- le susurro.

Entonces el pelinaranja miro hacia el frente unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza y que un aura completamente depresiva le rodeara. –Voy a sentarme…- mascullo mientras se posicionaba al lado izquierdo de la silla desocupada de Gin.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Por qué…?- pero Rukia fue interrumpida por el susurro de Gin en su oído. -…Y tu mataste a tu Fukutaicho, rompiste las leyes de la SS, metiste a Ichigo en batallas descomunales que no le correspondian, deshonraste el apellido de tu hermano y pusiste la vida de tus amigos en peligro por venir a rescatarte.-

La pelinegra reacciono de la misma manera que su novio, un aura depresiva la rodeo y camino hasta el lado derecho de la silla de Gin, el cual sonrió al ver su cometido hecho y se sentó en su enorme silla de cuero negro

-Muy bien, ahora, yo soy Ichimaru Gin, seré su terapeuta, yo les ayudare a superar esta etapa de la adolescencia.- dijo el peliplata sin borrar su sonrisa

-Etto… Ichimaru… ser emo no es parte de la adolescencia… además, todos aquí ya pasamos la adolecensia, Rukia ya tiene más de 150 años… y yo ya tengo 18 años…- le respondió el pelinaranja ya medio recuperado de su depresión.

-Sera mejor que no me interrumpas… Ichigo kun…- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa aterradora. El chico se disculpo rápidamente.

-Muy bien… empecemos con Hinamori. Dime ¿Por qué te has vuelto una depresiva?-

La pequeña shinigami levanto la vista llorosa –P-por-porque… porque… ¡WAAAAAAA! ¡PORQUE AIZEN TAICHO ME ABANDONOOOOO!-

A lo que el terapeuta levanto una ceja. Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y luego hablo. -… ¿es… solo por eso… por Aizen taicho?- Hinamori asintió. Gin coloco cara de serio. -¿Hay algún otro que sufra por algo similar?- entonces Hinamori, Hisagi y Kira levantaron la mano. Gin asintió -¿Y hay algo que pueda hacer para que ya no se sientan tristes?-

A lo que los tres aludidos le miraron por unos segundos y luego bajaron la cabeza… -Pues… pues…-

Pero Gin no pudo escuchar, ya que recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo tumbo al suelo.

-¡¿PUES QUE VA A SER? ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN TRISTE POR QUE SUS TAICHOS SE FUERON! ¡ENTONCES TRAIGASELOS, BAAAAAAKA!-le grito Onny con el puño en alto, mostrando que fue ella quien tumbo al ex capitán.

-Pero es que…- intento replicar el peliplata

-¡PERO ES QUE NADA! ¡TRAIGALE A SUS TAICHOS!- grito ella, haciendo temblar a los presentes.

Gin suspiro, saco su teléfono y marco el número. –Moshi moshi… Ohayo… bien, gracias ¿y usted?... Si… etto… necesito un favor… - entonces allí empezó a cuchichear por el teléfono, así pasaron unos segundos en los que los demás no escucharon al plata. –Sí, está bien, arigato gozaimasu… perdone la molestia… bueno, si usted quiere hacerlo, es su idea… bien… bien, nos vemos… Ja ne.- dijo y luego colgó, se levanto del suelo (por que había estado llamando en donde Onny lo había dejado) sacudió su ropa y se sentó en su silla de cuero, luego levanto su muñeca y arremango la manga de su haori, observando un reloj con la imagen de Matsumoto con los brazos por manecillas. -1… 2… 3… 4…-

Y de la nada, Aizen apareció junto con Kaname, vestidos de camisa, pantalón y chaqueta negra, Aizen con una guitarra colgando de su cuello y espalda,Tousen con una batería (no vean que apareció sentado de una sola con la batería xD)

-5… Hola, Aizen Taicho.- culmino el peliplata sonriente, ahora cambiado también con traje negro. Aizen le miro con su típica sonrisa de galán y luego se acerco con un shunpo hacia una Hinamori que no cavia en su sorpresa.

-A-A-A-A-Ai-Aizen Tai-taicho…- balbuceo al tenerlo cerca. Él le regalo otra de sus sonrisas de galan de novela y de la manga de su chaqueta saco una rosa roja, acercándola a las manos de la pelinegra. –Una flor para otra flor… Aunque esta siente envidia de no ser tan bella como tu…-

La cara de WTF total de los demás presentes se extendió por la habitación -¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?-

Entonces, y por si no fuera poco, Aizen se coloco en medio del circulo de emos y tomo su guitarra, toco un par de notas y luego empezó a cantar, junto con Gin en el teclado y Tousen en la batería…

_**Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer**__**  
**__**Volverte a ver para poderme reponer**_

_**Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz**__**  
**__**Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz**__**  
**__**Ni una razón para vivir**_

K.O, esa fue la cara que tuvieron los presentes, que cayeron al suelo de la pura impresión, a excepción de Onny, que tomo una guitarra eléctrica y empezó a tocar con ellos…

* * *

-Rukia… tengo un trauma…- susurro Ichigo después de que la pelinegra le despertó del desmayo.

-Creo que tendré pesadillas esta noche, pero menos mal traje la videocámara, esto es perfecto para el Youtube, aunque… recuérdame matar a Ichimaru cuando todo esto se acabe…-dijo ella mientras ayudaba a su novio a levantarse.

Para ese entonces, Tousen se había ido con Hisagi a dar un paseo para ver el paisaje** (N/A: Si claro, sobre todo Kaname lo va a ver) **Gin le dijo a Kira que lo esperara en gotei 3 para una fiesta y Hinamori y Aizen…

Bueno… ellos dijeron algo sobre ir a un lugar íntimo, mientras que todos imaginaron la cara de Hitsugaya cuando se enterara que su novia estuvo con su ex capitán… la que se iba a armar era grande.

-También recuérdame comprar las entradas para la pelea de Toshiro, esto se pondrá genial.- le susurro el pelinaranja en el oído mientras Rukia le ayudaba a sentarse, ella simplemente asintió y se movió a su asiento.

-Bueno… ahora cuantos emos nos quedan… 1, 2, 3, 4… Continuemos contigo, Ulquiorra.- dijo Gin mientras volvía con su traje que utilizaba en Las Noches, sentándose en la condenada silla de cuero.

El de ojos verdes fijo su vista en Ichimaru -…-

Ichimaru y todos los demás se giraron a verle -…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡Oh, maldita sea, Ulquiorra, habla! ¡¿Hasta cuando los putos puntitos suspensivos?- grito exasperado el pelinaranja

Cuando entonces Onny chan apareció como un fantasma para golpear la nuca del pelinaranja. -¡CALLATE PENDEJO! ¡¿NO VEZ QUE ULQUI KUN VA A HABLAR?- luego de eso se lanzo a las piernas del pelinegro, sentándose y cerrando sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro que ni cuenta se dio. –Ahora sí, ternurita, cuéntanos, que te tiene en este lugar.-

-Pues…- empezó a hablar. –Yo… yo estoy aquí… porque…-

Entonces se tiro en el suelo, mandando a volar a la chica sobre sus piernas -¡LA MUJER ME DEJO!- grito mientras pataleaba en el suelo y lloraba como un niño de 5 años. -¡ELLA ME DEJO, Y AHORA NO QUIERE VERME!-

Gin le miro con una ceja levantada. -¿Te refieres a que Orihime chan te dejo?-

A lo que el pelinegro se levanto y atrapo al plata por el cuello de sus ropas, levantándolo en el aire y zarandeándolo con fuerza -¡¿TIENES QUE RECORDARMELO? ¡ELLA ME DEJO! ¡ME DIJO ALGO SOBRE IRSE A SU MUNDO A TERMINAR ALGO LLAMADO ESCUELA Y ME DIJO QUE NO REGRESARÍA HASTA QUE TERMINARA! ¡¿SABES CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVA ALLÍ?-

Gin intento hablar. –¿Cuánto?-

-¡¿CUANTO? ¡¿QUIERES SABER CUANTO?-

-Bueno… no en realidad, pero ti me dijiste que pregunta…- pero fue interrumpido por los gritos psicópatas del 4ta espada.

-¡3 MESES! ¡TIENE ALLA 3 MESES! ¡¿SABES LO QUE ES ESTAR 3 MESES SOLO EN LAS NOCHES? ¡CON SOLO LOS PENDEJOS DE LOS ESPADAS, AIZEN, TOUSEN Y TU! ¡MALDITA SEA, TENGO 3 MALDITOS MESES SIN TENER SEXO! ¡3 MESES! ¡ESE TIEMPO TAN SOLO HE PODIDO MASTURBARME EN MI HABITACIÓN CON UNA FOTOGRAFÍA DE ELLA EN LA PARED!-

El silencio se cernió en la habitación… aquello había sido demasiada información para el gusto de todos…

Ulquiorra se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había dicho en voz alta con cara de psicópata… soltó a Gin, acomodo su traje y se hizo el idiota. –Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿Dónde está la mujer?-

-Ella… esta en el mundo real… debe estar en su casa…- dijo el pelinaranja mirándolo con una expresión completamente descompuesta.

El pelinegro, con su cara inexpresiva asintió, abrió una garganta con su dedo y desapareció del lugar en completo silencio.

El resto de personajes se dejo caer hacia atrás con todo y silla…

_-"La cámara sigue grabando… esto tendrá más reproducciones que todos mis videos de Ichigo cantando en la bañera…"-_ susurraba la shinigami de cabello negro corto, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-Bueno… ahora quienes quedan… ya se fue Ulquiorra, Hisagi, Kira y Hinamori… entonces nos quedan 3…-

-Mejor dicho, Gin, te queda uno, nosotros nos vamos a la mierda… esto no es una terapia de emos… es una terapia de locos. ¡Sayonara!- grito Ichigo mientas tomaba a Rukia como un saco de papas bajo su brazo y desaparecía con un shunpo.

-¡NO! ¡Esperen, no se pueden ir! ¡Ustedes! ¡No!- pero ya la pareja había desaparecido de la habitación -¡ME TIENEN QUE PAGAR LA SESION! T.T… ¿Y ahora quien podrá defenderme?

-¡YO!- resonó desde una esquina de la habitación. Ichimaru se giro con una enorme sonrisa

-¡El Chapulín Colorado!- grito mientras saltaba de la alegría

-¡No contaban con mi astucia! ¡Síganme los buenos!- grito el de traje rojo mientras caminaba hacia Ichimaru… pero sin querer tropezó contra una de las patas de la silla de cuero y le golpeo en la cabeza a Gin con el chipote chillón, dejándolo K.O. en el suelo.

-¡Chapulin, dejaste a Ichimaru inconsciente!- le reclamo Onny mientras veía al pobre peliplata en el suelo.

-…Etto… ¡Mis movimientos siempre están fríamente calculados!-

-Entonces estaba en tus planes dejar medio muerto a un Shinigami…-

El Chapulín quedo estático con la pregunta –Eeee… ¡MATANGA DIJO LA CHANGA!- grito mientras se cargaba a Ichimaru en el hombro y desaparecía mágicamente en el aire.

A lo que Onny fijo su vista en la cámara -¡¿ESTO FUE LO MEJOR QUE SE TE OCURRIO PARA ACABAR CON EL CAPITULO? ¡¿QUE EL CHAPULIN COLORADO APARECIERA EN LA SOUL SOCIETY A DEJAR INCONSIENTE A ICHIMARU GIN?-

Entonces una voz de una chica omnipresente resonó desde alguna parte del lugar. –Si… eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió… ¡No ves que tenia gripe cuando escribí! ¡La inspiración me dejo!

-¡Oh, sí! ¡¿y que mierda harás ahora conmigo?- pregunto la chica de cabello negro.

-Pues… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-No lo se…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡Ya se!-

Entonces de la nada y por obra y gracia del espíritu de la escritora, Onny apareció con un traje de Robin y en vez de una R, hay una O en la insignia, y al lado aparece la escritora del fic, una chica de cabello y ojos color miel, vestida con un traje, chaqueta de cuero y lentes de color negro, sentadas en un auto amarillo y negro que corre a velocidades sobrehumanas por las carreteras solitarias en la noche, pasando por el frente del palacio de Las Noches, la Soul Society, Karakura, Francia, Italia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Mexico, Estados Unidos y demás países que salen en la TV, con una canción resonando a todo volumen, mientras las cabezas de la chicas se mueven rítmicamente de adelante hacia atrás.

_**Now this looks like a job for me**__**  
**__**so everybody just follow me**__**  
**__**cuz we need a little controversy**__**  
**__**cuz it feels so empty without me…**_

Y con esa canción las chicas desaparecieron en el Horizonte.

_**Moraleja:…**_ ¡¿que estas esperando de mi? Cuando la gripe me golpea, la imaginación se me acaba xD

* * *

Buenos, chicos, chicas, espero que les haya gustado (a mi no me gusto nadita) entenderán que no tenía demasiada inspiración.

Bueno… ahora solo saludare a **Onny chan**, que por fin apareció, **Ero boggart el kritiko** que aparecerá en el próximo capítulo (serás mi nueva victima cofcofcof digo actor) y también saludo a **Saa alice chan**, que fue la que me reto.

en cuanto a las canciones

la que canta Aizen: Voverte a ver. Juanes

la que canto con Onny chan: Without me. Eminem.

**En el próximo capítulo: además de la terapia de emos… también hay unos cuantos alcohólicos en la SS y Hueco Mundo, así que los dueños de Alcohólicos Anónimos coloco una cede en la SS… veamos que otras víctimas caen en manos de Gin.**

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Sayonara!


	6. Alcohólicos Anónimos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los emos que salen en este fic son míos sino de Tite Kubo, ni siquiera Onny chan, ya que ella la creo su mamá (?) xD**

**alice, aquí está el capitulo numero 6**

**Ero boggart el kritiko: Eres mi nueva víctima/Actor *risa malvada* así que espero que te guste.**

**

* * *

**

Estamos (otra vez) en una habitación a obscuras y se enciende (ootra vez) un reflector que ilumina a un hombre (oootra vez) de cabello plateado y cara de zorro.

-Hola otra vez, niños, niñas, emos, sin oficio, malandrines, pervertidos, pedófilos y demás fenómenos que ronda por la internet. Yo soy Ichimaru Gin (ooootra vez), y como el capitulo anterior que yo conduje tuvo tan buena recepción, y por qué en el manga ya no aparezco por que el hijo de la gran… (Censura) de Tite Kubo me mato, entonces yo volveré otra vez, con una de mis terapias antipedagógicas, antialérgicas, anticuadas, anti escaras, antisépticas, antimicoticas, anticonceptivas y demás cosas que empiezan con anti…-

Se prende entonces las luces de la habitación, y encontramos (OOOOOTRA VEZ) un circulo de varias personas.

-Bienvenidos a la terapia de Alcohólicos Anónimos.-

* * *

_**A crazy World**_

_**Alcohólicos Anónimos**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gin se acerca lentamente a su famosa silla de cuero negro **(N/A: Maldita sea, yo quiero una silla de cuero negro) **y se sienta para encarar al grupo de hombre y mujeres. -Bueno, así como empezó la terapia del otro capítulo, deseo que cada uno diga su nombre, para que se conozcan mejor. Empecemos contigo…- apunto con su dedo al azar, señalando a un chico.

Este tenía el cabello violeta en punta, un tatuaje con el numero 69 en su mejilla y su traje no tenia mangas, lo cual le hacía ver diferente a los otros… -Yo soy Hisagi Shūhei… HIP… soy el Fukutaicho del… Hip… 9no gotei… HIP… Yoroshiku… HIP…-

_-"Este además de emo, es alcohólico… valla que ese Kaname lo destrozo…"-_ pensó el terapeuta sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Yo soy Kira Izuru… HIP… soy el fukutaicho del… HIP… 3er gotei… Yoroshiku… HIP…- hablo el rubio junto a Hisagi.

_-"… Y yo hablando de Kaname…"-_ volvió a pensar el peliplata sin cambiar su expresión.

-Hola… Ajuuuum… yo soy Coyote Starkk… soy la primera espada… Yoroshiku…- hablo el siguiente, con una cara de completa resaca.

_-"Este no tiene que venir a terapia de alcohólicos, sino de flojos…" _

-¡HOLA!… HIP… ¡YO SOY MATSUMOTO RANGIKU!... HIP… ¡SOY LA FUKUTAICHO DEL GOTEI 10!... HIP…¡YOROSHIKU!... HIP… - hablo la otra rubia desde su asiento.

_-"¡Rangiku! ¡¿Tu también? Mierda… creo que fue muy mala idea escaparme con Aizen taicho… mi amada Rangiku T.T… también esta de alcohólica…"- _

–Me llamo Kyoraku Shunshui… HIP… y soy el taicho del 8vo gotei… HIP… Nenassshhhh…- dijo con galantería el capitán, mientras le giñaba el ojo a la única chica en la sala… Matsumoto… -¿Nos vemos en mi gotei muñeca?...HIP…-

_-"¡KYORAKU! VUELVE A MIRARLA ASI Y TE JURO QUE LA PALIZA QUE TE VOY A DAR LE VA A DOLER HASTA A TUS NIETOS! ¡ HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA PUTA, PERRA, RAMERA Y ZORRA!"-_ pensó aun con su cara de zorro.

**(N/A: me pregunto en donde habrá aprendido esas palabrotas, este es dicipulo de Manolo Cabeza de Huevo xD)**

-Bueno… solo falta uno… ¡hey tu!, chico ¿Cómo te lla…?- entonces Ichimaru observo sorprendido al moreno que se sentaba en la silla frente a él.

Parecía salido del callejón mas puerco de la ciudad, sus ropajes eran prácticamente arapos asquerosos, su cabello negro enmarañado y mal cortado, además de sucio, un sombrero de pescador que parecía que un camión le había pasado por encima un camión de vacas con purgantes, unos zapatos que en su tiempo fueron blancos, ahora con agujeros, parches y de un color marrón casi negro y con pequeñas ondas de olor fétido saliendo de los agujeros, varias moscas de ojos verdes volando alrededor del hombre que yacía roncando en su silla con varias botellas de licor a su alrededor y una de cerveza en su mano.

-…Ehhh… Oi… oi…- llamo el peliplata y un hombre que parecía ser un guardia de seguridad apareció a su lado, Gin empezó a susurrarle -¿Quién dejo entrar al vagabundo?-

-No, Ichimaru sama… él está inscrito en el programa…- le susurro el hombre antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Gin suspiro realmente cansado antes de retomar la compostura. _–"Oh bueno, con tal de que pagen…"_ ¡Hey! ¡Tu!- exclamo el plata para intentar despertarlo. Y valla que lo logro, el tipo se despertó alterado, lanzando patadas y golpes al aire mientras gritaba cosas incoherentes. Cuando por fin lograron calmarlo, Gin volvió a hablar -¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

El muchacho de cabello negro lo miro, levantándose de su silla y levantando su dedo índice mientras se tambaleaba y decía –¡Mi nombbrre essshhh… Ero boggart el kritiko… musiuuu-dijo el hombre antes de caer seminconciente en su silla.

Gin levanto una ceja mientras se enseriaba. –No, ya, enserio… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

A lo que el hombre medio dormido con la tremenda pea (o borrachera, o ratón) que cargaba le respondió sin moverse de la silla y sin abrir los ojos. –¡Mi nombre eshh Gwashinton Lopezshhh!-

El resto de borrachos miro a Ero por unos segundos antes de lanzársele encima para abrazarlo -¡HOLA AMIGO!... ¡IIIIUUUUHHHGGG!- gritaron cuando el hedor del hombre lleno sus narices, alejándolos.

-Perrassshhh…- susurro el hombre dormitando.

_-"Ay… pero esta gente está peor que los emos… ¿Por qué siempre me tocan los más raros?… y todos andan mas borrachos que la escritora del fic en navidad… mejor terminemos esto rápido, debo aprovechar la inconsciencia de Rangiku para ir a tirármela…"-_ pensó Ichimaru mientras juntaba las palmas. –Bien, mis criaturas, han venido aquí para rehabilitarse de alcoholismo ¿no?-

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron Kira y Hisagi, levantándose tambaleantes e hipando por tanto sake en las venas

-¿Esssshhhpera un momento…HIP… ¿en dónde estamossshhh?... HIP…- pregunto Hisagi

-¿Y por qué hay 4 Ichimaru Taicho? ¿Acaso tiene hermanossshh?-

- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Hisagi san, estas en una sesión de Alcohólicos Anónimos, y respondiendo a la tuya Kira, no, no tengo hermanos… es que tu estas tan borracho que no diferenciarías tu trasero de una espátula.- dijo seriamente el ojiazul.

-¿Alcoholicossshhh anónimosssshh? ¿Esshhto no es la licorería? …HIP…- exclamo el pelivioleta.

-¡Te dije que teniamossshh…HIP… que girar a la izquierecha... HIP… digo la derequierda… HIP…!- dijo Kira mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-Si… pero tu tienessh un shentido de la orientashion como el de Kenpachi taicho…- contraataco el pelivioleta antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

_-"Mierda… allí se fueron 500.000 yenes cada uno por la sesión…"- _pensó el único sobrio del lugar. –Bueno, acabemos con esto ¿hay alguien que esté aquí porque realmente desee acabar con su adicción? los que no lo estén, pueden irse con tranquilidad, no les cobrare la sesión, pero si les cobrare las botellas que les regale antes de que empezara el capitulo.-

En esa se levanto Starkk, y rápidamente salió de la habitación. _–"Otros 500.000 que se van por la puerta… bueno… las 5 botellas de 20.000 yenes que se tomo se las cobrare en Las Noches."-_ pensó el plata.

-Bueno… nos queda Rangiku, Kyoraku san y… Ero muchasletras Gwashinton Lopez. ¿Quién quiere empezar contándome la razón por la cual entraron a la adicción?... o que tal si empiezas tu, Kyoraku.-

El pelinegro se tomo un trago mas de sake y empezó a hablar –Bueno… yo me he hundido en el alcohol porque así puedo ir a muchas fiestas, comer mucha comida y acostarme con muchas chicas.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Ya me he tirado a Nanao chan, Lisa chan, Soi Fong san, Unohana san, Hinamori chan, Nemu chan, y a la mejor… a Rangiku chan.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la sentaba en sus piernas.

El fuego ardió detrás de Gin, que sin cambiar su expresión zorruna se cernió sobre el capitán de la 8va –Perdona… ¿Pero has dicho que te tiraste a Rangiku?-

El hombre asintió mientras restregaba su rostro entre los pechos de la rubia –Oh si, ha sido la mejor después de Lisa chan y Nanao chan. -

Ahora sí, de pronto todo se obscureció. –Con que te has acostado con mi Rangiku… bien… pagaras el precio, Kyoraku san… - sonó la aterradora voz de Gin y un par de ojos azules se vislumbraron en la obscuridad junto con el rugido de una sierra eléctrica y el sonido de un hombre gritando junto con algo salpicándose… luego la pantalla cambio a un fondo con arcoíris, e Ichigo y Rukia aparecieron con cara de despistados

-¿Y por qué coño tenemos que aparecer nosotros en la censura?-pregunto con su seño fruncido el pelinaranja.

-Tiene razón ¿Sabes cómo nos van a odiar por censurar la parte más sangrienta y violenta? La gente ADORA lo sangriento y violento, nosotros contamos en ese grupo de gente.- apoyo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces un hombre con audífonos apareció, susurrándole algo en el oído a Rukia. –Si… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer la censura porque aquí hay ley mordaza?... aja… ¿Por qué el presidente de Venezuela es el productor del programa y por ello como este era antes un programa imperialista, fascista, golpista y motociclista ahora hay que aplicar censura para cambiar eso?... si… ¿Para qué ahora sea un programa que pueda ver el pueblo revolucionario, bolivariano socialista chavista mesmo?... ¿Y que si no colocamos la censura y no cumplimos con el contrato que nos explota laboralmente, a Ichigo y a mí nos meten preso como a todos los periodistas de oposición que hay en Venezuela, además que cerraran el canal como lo hicieron en Radio Caracas Televisión?... ¿Y que la escritora es una resentida antichavista que se desahoga en estos fics?… cierto… ¿Y que para esta oración ya se les están acabando las ideas?…¿Y que las costillas que venden con la comida china en vez de ser de cerdo son de los perros y gatos vagabundos que viven por la cuadra del restaurant?… ¿Que el pato pekines si es pato, pero lo cuelgan por las patas por una semana entera y que cuando empieza a descomponerse lo cocinan?... ¿Qué lo que aparecía en el video no eran un ovni sino una ensaladera al revés?... ¿Qué Michael Jackson no está muerto, sino de parranda?... ¿Y que si no dejo de decir lo que tú me estas susurrando seguramente todos nos vamos a meter en un soberano problema?... oh…-

La pelinegra termino por sonrojarse levemente antes de que Ichigo empezara a hablar. –Etto… ahora para cumplir con la censura, ya que lo que está ocurriendo entre Kyoraku e Ichimaru solo puede verlo personas mayores de 85 años, pondremos imágenes tiernas, educativas y cero violentas, divertidas y sangrientas.-

Y las imágenes de una sierra eléctrica encendida, una mujer gritando, la sierra cortando lo que parecía ser carne, salpicaduras rojas en las paredes, mas gritos de la mujer, un tipo con cara de psicópata mientras reía como completo loco, un auto tocando la corneta, una cucaracha siendo aplastada, Justin Bieber siendo balaceado por una AK-47, los Jonas Brothers junto con Tokio Hotel siendo lanzados por un decimo piso, Michael Jackson siendo revivido mientras cantaba Thriller, Leonidas gritando THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAA!, Goku gritando Kame Hame ha!, Bob Esponja riendo, Dora la exploradora siendo descuartizada junto con Barney y Doky, un video de Ichigo cantando en la bañera, Rukia comiendo un helado, Hitzugaya y Hinamori en una cama besándose demasiado para lo que podría considerarse pudoroso, una gallina siendo decapitada, Jimmy Neutron peleando con Timmy Turner, Cosmo cantando Mambru se fue a la guerra, Hugo Chavez siendo golpeado por una horda furiosa de universitarios, los de Twilight siendo apuñalados hasta el fin de su existencia y Billy gritando "¡me pican los mocos!" mientras introducía una batidora en su nariz.

-Bueno… creo que ya acabo la pelea…- dijo Ichigo cuando las imágenes dejaron de aparecer, observando hacia un lado.

-Eso creo… ¿volvemos con Ichimaru otra vez?- pregunto Rukia junto a Ichigo, la cámara se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Ichigo y Rukia asintieron y la imagen de los dos desapareció, dándole paso a la imagen de la sala de Gin.

Las paredes estaban salpicadas de algo rojo, al igual que el traje, el rostro, el cabello y las manos de Ichimaru, que aun mantenía la sierra eléctrica en sus manos, goteando un líquido rojizo. La sonrisa zorruna del hombre se borro al darse cuenta de que estaba al aire, y en un pestañeo lanzo la sierra lejos de la vista, escuchándose el chillido de un gato en el fondo –Oh… veo que ya están aquí… ejejeje… me han capturado en un mal momento… jejeje… - entonces la cámara se alejo un poco, mostrando una mesa y sobre esta Kyoraku…

Llorando por un embase de salsa de tomate que había sido cortado por la mitad.

**(N/A: Los malpensados que se les ocurrió que sería un asesinato pueden ir a disculparse con Gin y Kyoraku)**

-¡Mi salsa Heinz! T.T… ¿Ahora con que me voy a comer el perro caliente? T.T- lloriqueaba este sobre el difunto frasco.

-Pues con mostaza y mayonesa. - le respondió el plata con su sonrisa.

-¡NOOOOO, yo ODIO la mostaza! Menos la dulce porque esa nadie la odia ¡Y la mayonesa engordaaaaaa!- lloriqueo el pelinegro antes de recoger lo que quedaba del frasco de salsa y desaparecer de la sala.

Gin se giro rápidamente hacia la única mujer que quedaba en la sala, abalanzándose sobre ella. -¡Ahora sí, Rangiku, tenemos toda la sala para nosotros so…!-

-¡LA CIA Y LA SWAT NOS VIGILIAN! ¡COLOCAN MICROFONOS Y CAMARAS EN CADA MIERDA QUE SE LES PASA POR DELANTE!- grito repentinamente Ero, recordándole a Gin y a Ranngiku que el aun se mantenía allí, semi inconsciente por la borrachera, pero seguía allí.

-Maldición… me había olvidado del vagabundo…- mascullo el peliplata por lo bajo

-Oi… Ero, amigo ¿Y por qué estás aquí?- pregunto más atrás la rubia.

A lo que el vago se levanto violentamente, mandando a volar la silla en donde unos momentos atrás había estado dormitando -¡EL MICROFONO ESTA DENTRO DEL PASTEL, LAS SILLAS Y EN ESE TIPO!- grito mientras miraba a Gin y partía en dos otra de las sillas.

El ex capitán trago saliva, si los micrófonos estaban dentro de las cosas… entonces… Ero iba a abrirlo en dos…

Oh mierda…

-¡MEJOR DECIR AQUÍ CORRIO QUE AQUÍ MURIO! ¡NOS VEMOS RANGIKU!- grito aterrado el peliplata mientras empezaba a correr con Ero persiguiéndolo en círculos y con la sierra eléctrica en las manos.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, AGENTE ENCUBIERTO! ¡SE QUE INTENTAS DESCUBRIR QUIEN ES KIRA! ¡TU ERES KIRA! ¡KIRA ES KIRA Y TU NO ERES L, NI MATT NI MELLO, NI NEAR, YO SOY KIRA, EL CHICO RUBIO TAMBIEN ES KIRA! ¡TE COPIASTE DEL PEINADO DE LIGHT!- gritaba Ero mientras corría en círculos detrás de Ichimaru, que al no encontrar por donde salir porque la puerta estaba trancada, decidió lanzarse por la ventana seguido de Ero…

Había 15 pisos para llegar al suelo…

A lo que la única que quedaba en la habitación se giro hacia la cámara. –Realmente no tienes imaginación… ¿Verdad Maria chan?...

Otra vez una voz de una chica omnipresente resonó en la habitación. -¿Se me nota demasiado?-

La rubia asintió. –Vamos, tus fics tienen el mismo sentido que una letra de regeeton…- **(N/A: sin ofender a los que les gusta el regeeton, yo lo tolero, pero saben que mi manera de escribir es muy sincera.)**

-Wow… entonces es grave…ni modo, igual las sesiones de terapia con Gin ya se acabaron por dos razones, uno, porque ya no hay mas papel para él, y dos, porque…- de pronto una chica de cabello y ojos miel aparece en escena, mirando un reloj en su muñeca y luego observando hacia la ventana por donde Gin y Ero habían caído. -… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…-

Se escucho el grito de los dos hombres y luego el sonido de algo rompiéndose y salpicándose. -…Ya Gin y Ero llegaron a la calle… Uhhh, mira, Rangiku, se le salieron los sesos a Gin y a Ero se le salieron las tripas.- agrego con una sonrisa la chica, antes de que la rubia se acercara a ver el espectáculo.

**Moraleja: Jamás te lances desde un piso 16 con un vagabundo alcohólico con una sierra eléctrica e intensiones asesinas detrás de ti. Te lo aseguro, TODO terminara mal.**

**

* * *

**

xD Este capítulo termino más loco que el anterior xD (si es que eso era posible)

Bueno chicos, realmente muchas gracias a todos por dejar sus rvws, alertas, favoritos, y también gracias a los que solo leen. Ya llevamos 36 reviews con solo 6 capítulos! *apachurra a todos los lectores hasta que se le salen los ojos*

**Para el próximo capítulo: Bueno… tenemos un pequeño cambio… en vez de uno de esos realmente fumados capítulos, las cosas se pondrán un poco mas… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿XXX?… gracias a los pedidos de Alice chan, ahora este capítulo será el cierre de los 5 oneshots Ichiruki, y tendrá un… Lemon… *Se prepara para las reacciones variadas* ¡CULPEN A ALICIA!**

**Pero eso no es todo… como ustedes ya saben, y los que no saben lo voy a repetir, yo no soy una pervertida, y por ello mis neuronas imaginativas fumadas llegan hasta este punto, ya que mi estilo de lemon es algo mas… serio. (y este fic es cualquier cosa, menos serio) así que tendré que pedir ayuda…**

**Pido a todos los que tengan idea para la trama del próximo capítulo, que dejen un rvw con sus ideas, y el que sea más cómico y el más propicio para culminar con un lemon, será el ganador deeeeee… *repican los tambores***

**¡UN VASO DE AGUA!**

**(Las que leyeron mi otro fic ya se abran imaginado este premio xD)**

**Bueno, espero ansiosa sus ideas!**

Ahora, le mando saludos a Alicia chan! Y a Ero Boggart el Kritiko, espero que les guste.!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Sayonara!


End file.
